The Sorrowful Clash between A Man and his Children
{BGM: Unsatisfied Desire} It was tense, inside a cave there stood a Blue haired man, and next to him, was a shadowy figure who had piercing eyes and an ominous scythe. "You have..some nerve to bring me back. You're defying the very laws of nature!" He said. "Stefanos Miterashi, An Honorable Knight, and a Valuable pawn... I brought you back for one reason, and one reason only. To crush my enemies!" The shadow said "Just how long has it been?" Stefanos asked. "10 years since the great betrayal. Im quite surprised how your body is still in decent condition. I would've thought you to be a skeleton by now, but I suppose it’s this frigidly cold cave that’s preserved you so long... Well it matters not. What matters is that you're here now. There are two people who i'd LOVE to see you fight and kill!!" The shadow said as he laughed as the two people are arriving. "I refuse. I'm not going to fight for you. I won't!" Stefanos said in anger and defiance. "Well it seems your pride and free will is still there. I'll have to fix that." The shadow said as he got his scythe and sliced Stefanos. It began to drain him of his own free will and now Stefanos' body began to move at the shadow's command.. The shadow faded into nothingness to conceal himself. {BGM: **Confrontation**} Two Knights entered the cave. "Azuris, do you think it's in here?" The girl asked as she looked around but then suddenly stopped with him. "Brooke, we're not alone.. Show yourself!" Azuris said as footsteps can be heard. "To think... I'd get to see you two again." Stefanos said as he appeared from the shadows and looked at the two. "W-what..!? You're...!" Azuris said. "You may not remember me, you were small children when the Betrayal happened. I'm your father, Stefanos. Brooke, Azuris, my dear children.. Im not myself.." Stefanos said as his gauntlets appeared from ice. "Your...eyes, no.. You've became a Revenant!?" Brooke asked. "I know it is difficult, but you must accept it. This entity is no phantom or imposter. He is in fact our beloved father. Please sister... For his sake, sit this one out. You were his princess, i dont know who is in control of him, but i know our father wouldnt want to hurt you or me. But i know you don't have it in you to fight him. I'll set him free, i promise." Azuris said as Brooke began to break down in tears. Stefanos simply stood there with a sorrowful look. He didn't want to fight his children. Knowing he has to fight them is tearing him apart. He managed to close his eyes and think. "Damn you, shadow... Forcing me to fight my own kids? You'll pay.." Stefanos thought as a voice ringed in his head. "Come on now, you're boring me. Get in there and fight!" The shadow said within Stefanos' mind. Stefanos screamed in pain as he began to glow black. He shed black tears from his eyes as they shined a bright blue now. He was gone. Stefanos was now a mindless puppet. Stefanos stood up and got into his battle stance. {BGM: Law of Battle} Azuris walked towards Stefanos and got in his stance as well which mirrored Stefanos. The two rushed towards eachother and got locked into a fight. Azuris glowed blue as he dodged back."Pelagic surges, form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits... Tidal Wave!" Azuris shouted as he made Water surge around Stefanos, it then caved in on him. Stefanos fell down and slowly got back up. he glowed a white-ish blue and began to chant. "Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice. Frigid Coffin!" Stefanos made ice appear around Azuris which froze him in place. then a huge icicle formed above Azuris. The Icicle crashed down on Azuris and he was on the floor. Azuris got up and wiped the blood off his face. "He's good. If he wasn't a puppet, i'd love to learn from him." Azuris said as Brooke ran over with sword in hand. "Azuris, i'm stepping in. You need a healer, and out of the two of us, i was gifted with healing artes." Brooke said as Stefanos quickly rushed towards Azuris and grabbed him by the neck. {BGM: Prisoners of Fate} Stefanos began to squeeze it to the point where Azuris coughed up blood. Brooke dropped her sword and hugged Stefanos. "Please father... please come back." Brooke said as tears fell. Stefanos simply looked at her for a second and dropped Azuris. Azuris gasped for air and was coughing. He was able to breathe again. Stefanos continued to look at Brooke who was weeping. Stefanos managed to put his hand on her head and he managed to free himself to the point where he hugged her in return. "Brooke..." Stefanos uttered out. "My dear daughter." He added in as he pushed her away quickly into Azuris' arms. "For....give..... m.....e" He said as he was gone again and proceeded to fight. Brooke got her sword and got into a stance. "Brother, im tagging in. Our father is still in there somewhere. He's begging us to stop him. Rest Azuris, it's my turn to fight." Brooke said as she rushed towards Stefanos and clashed. Stefanos unleashed a flurry of ice imbued punches and managed to cause Brooke to flip back. Stefanos glowed orange as he began to cast magic. "Suffer within this oppressive force... Gravity Well!" Stefanos managed to cause a gravity well to form around Brooke and was about to crush her from within but she was pulled out of the way by Azuris."Thanks Brother.." Brooke said as she looked at Azuris. "My sister, i think we should use a Linked Arte." Azuris said as he looked at Brooke. Brooke nodded and got up. She then ran towards Stefanos with Azuris right next to her. The two glow blue and Brooke charges Azuris with energy. She then lifted him up in the air. "Wyrm Wrath!" Azuris and Brooke said in unison as Azuris crashed down ontop of Stefanos, making dragon-like energy rise up below Stefanos. Stefanos was on the ground as he coughed up black blood. "Not...bad..." Stefanos said as he managed to regain control for a brief second, atleast control over his voice. Brooke and Azuris were panting as their overlimits activated. Azuris quickly dashed towards Stefanos and punched him again and again and added some kicks in. "My fists will open the heavens.. Strike! Final Fury!" Azuris said as he punched Stefanos into the wall. Brooke glowed and utilized her mystic arte. "Flames..sweep away!" Brooke dashed towards Stefanos with a fiery trail. "Water, dance and twirl! Wind, be my blade!" She said as she sent Stefanos up in the air with a blast of water, and sent several wind blades to cut through him. "Earth, my spear! Elements, I call thee! Elemental Mastery!" She said as she made boulders strike and caused elemental blades to form and Impale Stefanos. Stefanos coughed up black blood again and stood up. the injuries he received began to heal away. Stefanos glowed a rainbow-ish aura as he began to charge up a punch. "W-We have to flee. He's using Final Heaven, an arte that not even I could handle. If we get hit by that, the cave will collapse" Azuris said as he grabbed Brooke by the arm and tried to pull her. Brooke shook her head no and ran to Stefanos. She decided to try hugging him again. "Please father...stop this, stop this now!!" Brooke said as Stefanos remained silent. He grunted in pain as he tried to force himself to speak. "Can't...stop! Go...NOW!" He yelled as he was charged 60%. Brooke weeped again and looked at Azuris. "Azuris...please help me stop him!" Brooke said as Azuris ran over and hugged Stefanos as well. "Please...stop. You're Knight Lieutenant for The Knights of Nstari, right? Well live up to that title, and free yourself!" Azuris said as he verbally struck a low-blow. Stefanos roared in anger and pain as he managed to force himself to stop the attack. "N-no...way, he managed to shatter the control!? This wont do, no not at all. I'll have to retrieve him and modify him." The shadow said to himself as he made a dark portal open up below Stefanos. "Cant.. move!" He said as he was being pulled down. He reached his hand out to Brooke and Azuris. Azuris reached Stefanos' hand and tried to pull him out. But it didnt work. Stefanos was dragged down into the portal and it closed. "Father..." Azuris said as he punched the ground in anger as tears fell. "We were so close to bringing him back, damn it!" Azuris said. "We should report back to Lord Raikiri and inform him of what transpired." Brooke said as she helped Azuris up and the two made their way back to their HQ. {BGM: Without Shadow} "A pitiful display." The shadow said as he punched Stefanos. "I refuse...to kill those two. Pit me against anyone else, just not them." Stefanos said as he was stabbed. "Slave, you're not in position to order me around. Now stay still while i make modifications." The shadow managed to drain Stefanos of his free will completely. As he was being drained, he screamed in pain and agony. He called out the names of his children for help and then remained silent. He was nothing more then a puppet once more.